Tainted Black
by Hana-Chan00
Summary: She's been betrayed, abused, raped, and sent to the crazy house. Hinata will show no mercy to the ones that hurt her.
1. Planning for the worst

**So, it's been a while ^^; I really do apologize for the hiatus on my other fics..Hopefully, you'll be satisfied with this one! It's not very long, I know. I randomly got this idea earlier today(which is Friday). I _am _REALLY sorry about not doing anything with my fics. I don't know if you noticed, but I did edit Fateful Encounter a bit :D I'll try to work on my other works more. Hope you enjoy this..and if you have any questions, just message me :)~**

Some say silence is deadly and I'm always quiet. My name: Hinata. I no longer am recognized as a dreaded Hyuuga. My life has been set up to fail ever since I was born. There is and never will be any one that can save me. I've been betrayed, beaten, raped, just about everything. You want to know what I 'd like to do? Murder them. I want to murder all of them; sloppy and nasty. I don't care if I get a death sentence. I've been dead for years. As I plan out their murders, _they_ give me tips and details. This is going to be absolutely perfect, I just know it. I lay flat on my back and stare at the soft, white ceiling. Everything in this room is soft. It actually helps me to feel relaxed. Sometimes, I stare at the beautiful scars that run up and down my arm. That kunai that I got for my eleventh birthday really came in handy. The people here won't let me out of this soft room. They slide a plate of slop in here everyday. They should be dead as well. I mentally add them to the list.

I rarely sleep. I don't sleep because that would waste valuable time. Valuable time to use for my planning. You know, I like having short hair again. Yes, I cut it before I "went crazy". My father requested that I be put in here. It was probably the nicest thing he's done for me. I smile widely; just picturing his shocked expression with a kunai stuck in his skull is so satisfying. When I was younger, I used to imagine that the wooden training posts were my father. I always used to giggle if I hit him directly in the chest. Most of the time, no one was around me. I was always alone. That wretched Hanabi got everyone's attention. I think I'll kill her in front of her dear father. They won't be able to run..won't be able to hide..no where to go..


	2. The Breakout

**AN: Heyo~ I hope you guys are happy that I updated. Also, I posted a NaruHina one-shot! Enjoy this chapter and check out the new story if you're interested. Thanks :3**

I could hear them talking outside of my cell. My moment was nearly hear; I shuddered in excitement. The man opened the door. He walked in, closed the door and walked towards me with the regular plate of shit that they fed me. I kept my face straight; wouldn't want to let on that I was about to commit mass murder. Just as he put the plate on the floor, I jumped up quickly. He tried to run for the door, but I was faster. I stood in front of the door, smirking devilishly. He backed away from me and I walked towards him. As his back hit the wall, I went in for the kill. My hand found its way to his throat. I constricted my hand tightly to it; sucking the life from him. He struggled and tried to hit me.

"Just die already," I gripped his throat harder and his thrashing stopped and when I let go of his neck, his body fell to the soft floor. I smiled widely and made my merry way towards the door. "Aito?" I heard a womans voice call out to the man I just killed. The door to my cell opened and she screamed when she saw his body on the floor, lifeless. She looked up at me and covered her mouth in disbelief. I rolled my eyes.

"How dramatic," I grabbed her by the hair as she tried to run. Just as she was about to scream, I covered her mouth and whispered in her ear.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you,"

"M-Miss Hyuga, I'm s-sure we can work s-somet-thing out," I snorted.

"Oh, please," I walked down the hospital-like hallway, dragging the woman with me. She'd kept quiet for the few minutes that she was with me. I heard footsteps getting close as I came close to a different district of the mental hospital. "Not a word," I whispered. She nodded frantically.

I hid behind a food cart near the exit doors. The woman would be disposed of soon, she was no real use to me. After the woman had walked past, I stood and went towards the exit. "Oh, I almost forgot," I looked at the woman and she looked at me with fear-filled eyes.

"Goodbye," I banged her head against the metal handbar of the food cart. Her body dropped to the ground. I dusted my hands off and went through the exit. I didn't see anyone around, but I kept my guard up. I crouched and walked past the reception desk. My eyes scanned the area; still clear. I quickly ran to another exit.

After making my way through that exit, I ended up in another hallway. The exit out was just past this hall and I could feel my blood boiling with anticipation. There was something I had to be weary of though. I guessed that a few employees were having a meeting in a room along this hallway. To get through, I would have to get rid of them. I steathily creeped to the door frame. Telling by their voices, there were 3 males and a female. I activated my Byakugan and blinked a few times. It'd been a while since I last used this. I looked past the wall and into the room. They were sitting around a circular table.

A few of them had glasses of water nearby. Oh, this would be enjoyable.

I walked confidently into the room, smiling. There were gasps and a shriek. Some yelling and some men standing up in defensive stances, barking orders. "Pitiful," I concentrated my mind on those few glasses of water and then concentrated on my 4 enemies.

I closed my eyes. "Water Needle," I said under my breath. When I opened them, the bodies were on the floor; their throats slit open and bleeding heavily.

I walked out and went down the hallway. When I opened the exit door and felt the wind against my face, a sense of refreshment washed over me. "Let's get this party started," I said with thrill in my voice.


End file.
